The Night That We Were Twolegs
by The Gone Angel
Summary: It's quite simple. Yellowfang and Bluestar turned a few cats into twolegs for a night, but what if drama, romance, and heartbreak is in this? Will StarClan's plan be trouble? A story one-shot.


**This**** is going to be a LONG one-shot, it's a one-shot story, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Hahaha. Also any songs that they request by Akon, Flo Rida, and Katy Perry.**

**This story is for the fans of HawkxIvy, FirexSpotted, JayxBriar, LionxCinder, HollyxFallen Leaves, LeafxCrow, and SandxDust.**

**Sorry, The boys and girls will have their fur color as their hair color, or I'll just make the girls have highlights of white or silver that is their fur color**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Pov of Yellowfang_**  
**

Yellowfang watched with pleasure as the StarClan cats brought some cats here. She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but it had to be done. Just so cats could get along with each other. Little did she know, It'll lead to broken codes, Murder, and misery.

She stepped towards the cats that weirdly appeared in StarClan.

**Chapter One**

_Pov of Jayfeather_

I suddenly got zapped from ThunderClan, to StarClan. I can't really explain, but I knew StarClan was behind this.

"Hello, Jayfeather." A voice purred. Yellowfang. Great, _just _what I needed.

"What?" I snapped. "I should be in ThunderClan."

"Nope, Your going to get along today with a few others." Yellowfang hissed.

I smelled the air. I knew who they were. Sandstorm, Firestar, Spottedleaf, Cinderheart, Fallen Leaves, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Briarlight, Dustpelt, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Ivypool, and Hawkfrost. My second thought was _'__Why is Hawkfrost here?'_

All cats glanced uneasily at each other, until Yellowfang hissed,

"Hawkfrost is here for a reason. The tom you don't know is Fallen Leaves. Okay, everyone? Are you ready for what your going to hear?"

Most cats muttered 'Yes,' but Crowfeather quickly growled and asked, "What am I doing here? I'm the only WindClan cat."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze are half WindClan. So really your not the only one."

I hissed, while Lionblaze glared at Yellowfang, and Hollyleaf looked at her paws.

"Tell us the reason, Yellowfang." Firestar mewed calmly.

"Your going to be turned into twolegs for one night," Yellowfang replied over gasps and hisses. "Your going to find someone to talk to, whenever it's done, You'll turn into cats and see who you were talking to."

"Really, Yellowfang? We get along just fine!" Sandstorm muttered.

Spottedleaf glared at nothing.

"I could say the jealousies, heartbreak, and confusion...but I'm not going to mess this up. Plus you pick your opposite gender, and you can't reveal your name or clan." Yellowfang said.

"What are you trying to do, Yellowfang?" Spottedleaf murmured. "Get us to fall in love when we shouldn't."

Spottedleaf glanced at me, and I panicked. I'm not falling into the mess Leafpool made. Never. Hawkfrost looked disgusted at her remark, so did a couple others.

"Yellowfang! What if we already have a mate? Think about what Spottedleaf said!" Firestar meowed.

Sandstorm went closer to Firestar.

"But guess what?" Yellowfang asked everyone.

They all muttered 'What?'

"You will know who everyone is in your gender. Example: Spottedleaf will know who Briarlight is." Yellowfang mewed.

Briarlight looked up. "Can we, er, get help? What will happen to...Jayfeather, if he messes up?"

I winced. Nobody had faith in me!

"Nope, You make your own choice." A blueish gray she cat mewed.

"Bluestar, your in this too?" Dustpelt asked. Great, How many StarClan cats are in this trouble?

"You will now be transformed into your forms! May we light your path!" Yellowfang and Bluestar mewed, pulling the she-cats and toms into different places.

We got knocked out hard.

**Chapter Two**

_Pov of Spottedleaf_

StarClan cats betrayed her, and knocked her out cold! She woke up, and screamed along with everybody else. She mean, just the she-cats. She swore that she heard the toms yowl too. She had pretty, straight caramel hair with sparkling amber eyes. She was really tan, and She wore a gold, shimmery dress with white feathers on the bottom and sleeves, a gold hairband and gold flats.

She was a twoleg. It was crazy.

"Spottedleaf, your beautiful," Another girl exclaimed. I turned to see Ivypool in her human self. Ivypool had really straight dark black hair with silver highlights and deep blue eyes. Ivypool was pale, but Ivypool didn't mind. She wore a simple sparkly dark blue shirt with skinny jeans and silver sneakers.

"Ivypool! You are pretty!" She exclaimed. Ivypool blushed.

"Thanks."

Leafpool glanced around, and saw them. "You two are breathtaking!"

"So are you!" Ivypool said.

Leafpool had straight, light brown hair up in a ponytail with dark amber eyes. She was tan too, and She wore a creamy white shirt with sparkles on it, A light pink skirt, a light pink ribbon which held her ponytail, and white tennis shoes. Sandstorm had blonde hair with green eyes. She was a normal skin color, and she wore a yellow dress with sunflowers on it, and yellow flats. Briarlight had dark, wavy brown hair that went to her waist and dark green eyes. She was pale too, but not as much as Ivypool. She wore a dark brown dress that had pink fathers on the sleeves and the bottom, a pink rose in her hair, and dark brown flats. Cinderheart had silvery blue hair in a bun with blue eyes. She was a normal skin color. She wore a dark blue dress that came to the floor and dark blue flats. Hollyleaf had jet black hair in a bun like Cinderheart's and green eyes. She was tan, and She wore a long green dress with black flowers on it, and green flats.

We all looked at each other.

"Twolegs look this beautiful?" Hollyleaf asked, looking at herself in a twoleg thing called a reflecter, no, a mirror.

Bluestar walked in. "Perfect! You all get fake names now."

"What?" The girls murmured.

"You can use your fake names to the boys. Okay?" Bluestar mewed.

"Okay." They all replied.

"Spottedleaf, your name shall be Amber Sol. Leafpool, your name shall be Athena Sol. Named after Greek goddess of wisdom, plus Spottedleaf will be your sister for the night." Bluestar said.

She nodded at Leafpool, and Leafpool smiled.

"Ivypool, your name shall be Mystic Sol. Another sister of Spottedleaf and Leafpool." Bluestar mewed.

Ivypool smiled, joyful she got to be with the old medicine cats.

"Sandstorm, your name shall be Ally Jackson." Bluestar meowed.

Sandstorm looked like she loved the name.

"Cinderheart, your name shall be Cindy Whitey. Hollyleaf, your name shall be Hope Whitey. You'll be Cinderheart's sister," Bluestar mewed.

"Briarlight, your name shall be Elizabeth Swan," Bluestar meowed the last name. "Remember, you call yourselves those names now."

"Hey, Elizabeth." Sandstorm said.

"Hola, Ally." Briarlight replied.

The two girls laughed.

"Gotta go check on the boys. Dudes. Whatever you call them," Bluestar purred. "Bye!"

**Chapter Three  
**

_Pov of Hawkfrost_

He simply yowled in alarm when he saw himself and every other boy. Of course the boys yowled in panick as they looked at themselves too. This is creepy! He had dark brown hair and cold icy blue eyes. He wore a light blue tee-shirt with ripped black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"YELLOWFANG! BLUESTAR!" He screamed, his cold blue eyes calm with danger.

"What?" Yellowfang snapped. "Bluestar is with the girls."

"What is this for?" He asked, dangerously calm.

"Look around you, Everyone's quietly looking at themselves. Do the same." Yellowfang hissed.

He snorted, and Yellowfang glared at him. Did he mention how hot he looked? Nope, but he was. He looked at Lionblaze, Firestar, Fallen Leaves, Jayfeather, Crowfeather, and Dustpelt.

"I bet you are all thinking how hot you guys are," Yellowfang laughed, and we all felt red in the face. Even Crowfeather and Fallen Leaves. Wow, he must share the same thoughts as all the guys.

Lionblaze had golden hair and amber eyes. He wore a orange tee-shirt with ragged blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Firestar had flaming orange hair and forest green eyes. He wore a green tee-shirt with black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Fallen Leaves had orange hair and light green eyes. He wore a white tee-shirt with blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Dustpelt had dark brown hair with amber eyes. He wore a brown tee-shirt with black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Crowfeather had smoky black hair with blue eyes. He wore a gray tee-shirt with blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Jayfeather had dark gray hair, close to being black, with icy blue eyes. He wore a black tee-shirt with black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"So...Have we finished looking at each other?" Dustpelt snapped, though he couldn't make it less awkward.

"You need your fake names, now." Yellowfang mewed.

"What?" We all exclaimed. Like we needed anything more.

"Yes, the girls are getting their names too." Yellowfang growled.

"Fine." We hissed, not liking the idea.

"So...Lionblaze, your name shall be Jason Fleming. Firestar, your name shall be Dan Fleming. Lionblaze and you are brothers." Yellowfang mewed.

Firestar and Lionblaze looked at each other, wondering how they could be brothers.

"Fallen Leaves, your name shall be Derrick Fleming. You'll be brothers will Firestar and Lionblaze." Yellowfang snipped.

"Dustpelt, your name shall be Calvin West," Yellowfang meowed. "Jayfeather, your name shall be Victor Gray. Crowfeather, your name shall be Charles Gray. You'll both be brothers."

Jayfeather and Crowfeather glared at each other.

"Ah, father to son," He mused, thinking of what his name would be.

Jayfeather muttered in complaint, while Crowfeather sent a glare in his direction, but he smirked back.

"Hawkfrost, your name shall be Griffin Frost." Yellowfang purred. Curse you, Yellowfang.

Bluestar skipped in, looking happy as ever. "The girls have their names!"

"So do the boys," Yellowfang said.

"Tell us what the girls names are!" Firestar demanded.

"Fine," Bluestar mewed. "Ally, Amber, Athena, Cindy, Elizabeth, Hope, and Mystic. I'll tell the girls your names."

Yellowfang whispered them to Bluestar, and she trotted off.

**Chapter Four  
**

_Pov of Ivypool_

She growled as Bluestar walked back in. "Hey, the guys know your names, so you get their names!"

We all looked blankly at her.

"Here they are: Calvin, Charles, Dan, Derrick, Griffin, Jason, and Victor." Bluestar meowed.

We all laughed.

"What kind of names are Victor and Griffin?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Names." She replied, looking at Spottedleaf's face when she said that. She had a feeling she knew who Griffin and Victor were, but she shrugged it off.

"Tonight is where you talk to that...person." Bluestar meowed, but she knew that Bluestar was going to say 'twoleg.'

They all waited for hours, getting bored and talking calmly.

"I hope I get Firestar," cooed Sandstorm.

Spottedleaf glared at Sandstorm for a second, then turned her head away.

"What's wrong, Amber?" She asked.

Spottedleaf dug her fingernails into the couch she was sitting on. Ivypool could tell she was angry about Sandstorm.

"Time to go meet the boys!" Bluestar mewed, making us follow her.

We came into a room that had a music player thing and seats.

Spottedleaf sat next to a boy with orange hair and forest green eyes. Firestar. Poor Sandstorm, she failed.

She knew almost every single boy's real name because she sneaked in. She didn't see Hawkfrost, Dustpelt, Lionblaze, or Jayfeather. So she hoped she didn't run into any of them.

Instead, she sat next to a boy with dark brown hair and cold, icy blue eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Griffin," He said, shrugging. "Yellowfang loves to torment me. What is your name?"

"Mystic," She replied. "My sisters are Athena and Amber."

She pointed to the two brown haired girls with amber eyes.

"You look different then them." Griffin said, looking curious.

Fear shot through her, but she quickly stopped it.

"Who are you really?" She asked.

"You know I can't tell," He replied, smirking.

She crossed off Jayfeather and Dustpelt in her head. Lionblaze and Hawkfrost left. Little did she know, The obvious answer was to look into his eyes. She looked at Leafpool, and saw her with Crowfeather, arguing. Hollyleaf was with Fallen Leaves, chatting. Yellowfang was messing with our hearts, really. She already started liking the handsome boy in front of her. Crowfeather looked like he knew who he was talking to, but he didn't quit talking to Leafpool.

She smiled at the brown haired boy, and he flashed a devious grin.

**Chapter Five  
**

_Pov of Crowfeather_

He walked towards a pretty, slender girl with light brown hair and dark amber eyes. Something was weird, like Yellowfang was getting us to meet.

"Hello, My name is Athena." The girl said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Charles. My brother is Victor." He said, but wincing when he said 'brother.' More like son. He pointing to Jayfeather.

"Cool." She responded. "Do you know what the herbs are? I know a lot!" She blurted out, then covered her mouth. "Sorry. Never mind."

He had Leafpool, Briarlight, and Spottedleaf left now. He hoped she gave another hint. Then he saw a blonde girl look at him, and she pointed at a leaf. He crossed off Briarlight. The blonde face-palmed and walked over and said, "I'm Ally. I've always wondered what a _pool_ was, A brown haired boy was talking about it."

Leafpool, that is what Ally was telling me!

Ally's green eyes flickered to him, and he grinned. "Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem," Ally exclaimed. Leafpool looked weirdly at her.

"So...Your Leafpool, huh?" He asked.

"No, I'm NOT." Leafpool spat, but fear was in her eyes.

"Yes, Ally was giving me hints." He laughed.

"Sandstorm..." Leafpool muttered.

"Sandstorm was Ally?" He exclaimed.

"Yup, and she's getting into my life. She gave me hints too, and it's tied between Jayfeather and Crowfeather." Leafpool said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She was shocked, and then he whispered, "Now you know who I am."

**Chapter Six  
**

_Pov of Sandstorm_

She knew who EVERYONE was, but Firestar and Fallen Leaves. They mixed her up, and she was confused. Seriously, couldn't everyone tell who was who? She decided she'd give hints to everyone, but she felt somebody touch her shoulder. Her breathing increased, and she turned around. Dustpelt.

"Hey, My name's Ally. Ally Jackson." She said, smiling brightly.

"I'm Calvin West." Dustpelt said, shaking her hand.

"ANY REQUESTS FOR MUSIC?" A brown haired boy with icy blue eyes shouted. Hawkfrost. Next to him was Ivypool, with her black hair and silver streaks on it. She didn't know what was coming for her. Her deep blue eyes were filled with laughter. She'd never seen Ivypool like that before.

"Wow, Dude." Dustpelt sniggered.

"Anyone vote for Akon or Flo Rida?" Ivypool suggested. "Akon sounds good."

"Who are they?" Dustpelt asked her.

"Singers." She whispered.

Crowfeather and Leafpool were so close...close...then...

"How the hell do you kiss?" Crowfeather yelled. Leafpool blushed like crazy.

Hawkfrost smirked, and played Dangerous by Akon.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "Want to dance? I know Hollyleaf is fail dancing with that boy."

"Oh, That's Fallen Leaves!" Dustpelt said. So...Firestar is hanging out with Spottedleaf. Just great.

"Fallen Leaves?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yup, She must really like him or something." Dustpelt said.

Jayfeather was talking to Briarlight, normally. She guessed he was trying to follow the medicine cat code.

"You want to help me give them hints of their partners?" Sandstorm asked.

"Sure, but you don't know what the boys are." Dustpelt replied.

"Nah, I know who you all are. It's obvious." Sandstorm chuckled. "Your Dustpelt, Hawkfrost is is by the DJ system with Ivypool, Firestar is with Spottedleaf, Crowfeather is with Leafpool, Lionblaze is with Cinderheart, Hollyleaf is with Fallen Leaves, and Jayfeather is with Briarlight. Don't tell them who they're with. Okay?" She explained.

"Yeah, but Jayfeather with Briarlight? Hawkfrost with Ivypool? Hollyleaf with Fallen Leaves? Isn't going to cause a lot of damage?" Dustpelt asked.

"Yeah, but who cares?" She asked.

**Chapter Seven  
**

_Pov__ of Jayfeather_

I glanced over at Lionblaze, who smiled back. Now I'm left with a beautiful girl, and I don't know how to talk and breathe.

"My name is Elizabeth Swan." Elizabeth said, shaking my hand.

"I'm Victor Gray, and he is my annoying older brother, Charles Gray." I replied, pointing to Crowfeather.

A song called 'I Kissed A Girl' played by Katy Perry.

"Um...This is a gay song!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hawkfrost said. "But I like the beat."

I laughed along with Elizabeth and a few others.

"It could be a theme song for the boy, and then the boyfriend part could be the girls!" Elizabeth suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, confusion was placed onto a every boys face until...

"What are trying to do? Make us kiss the girl next to us?" asked Firestar.

Hawkfrost muttered something about 'Why destroy the song?' and 'Ugg.'

"Let's play truth or dare to find some secrets about each other, and do some dares!" Lionblaze and Cindy said together.

"Your not getting ANY secrets from me!" Hawkfrost, me, Elizabeth, and Mystic hissed.

"Okay, I'll start!" Lionblaze said. "Jayfeather, truth or dare?"

I got so angry, He said my name! Most of us still didn't know!

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, looking at me.

"Idiot!" I screeched, punching him in the face. "Your supposed to call me Victor!" I stood up, and walked over to a seat, placing my head in my hands. Athena looked shocked at me and Lionblaze. I realized that is Leafpool, because she only looked upset, besides Cinderheart

"Are you choosing truth or dare?" Lionblaze asked again.

"Idiot," I muttered to myself. Elizabeth looked at me, wide eyed in awe. Not fear, it was awe. That is when I started liking Elizabeth. "Dare, I guess."

Lionblaze whispered to Cinderheart, and she smiled back.

"Jayfeather, Your dare is to kiss Elizabeth. If you do your dare, You'll figure out who she is. If you don't, You won't until we turn back into cats." Lionblaze said. I glared at him.

"I hate you even more now, I'm a medicine cat! Can't you lay off that kind of stuff?" I asked, worried that I wouldn't be able to be a medicine cat.

"Do you freaking dare, Jayfeather!" Lionblaze hissed.

So he leaned over and...

**Chapter Eight**

_Pov of Briarlight_

She was mad at Lionblaze, because she was falling in love with Jayfeather, when he gave away Jayfeather's name. Now Jayfeather HAD to kiss her for a stupid dare, and she was dying. Not really, it's just Jayfeather (aka Victor) was so close too her. And then they kissed. It was bittersweet, and as much as she thought of it as his dare, she also thought of it as real. She knew she was blushing, and Jayfeather was red in the face. We broke apart and stared at the walls of the place we were in.

Jayfeather then grinned. "Ally, Truth or Dare?"

"Wait, Lionblaze and Cinderheart have to tell you who she is." Sandstorm said.

"Briarlight," Cinderheart replied. "Briarfeather, Cinderblaze, and...hmmm.."

Lionblaze was laughing, but Jayfeather just figured it out. "Cinderheart! Stop that."

"I'll choose truth." Sandstorm replied.

"Who did you like before Firestar?" Jayfeather asked.

"Dustpelt," Sandstorm murmured.

"Duh." Dan Fleming said. He must be Firestar.

Just when Hawkfrost decided to put on the song 'Whistle' by Flo Rida, Yellowfang busted in.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. This WHOLE TIME!" Yellowfang snarled. "You all are sharing what happened today."

"Um...So we get turned into twolegs, get fake names, talk to one of these stupid guys, listen to music, and play truth or dare until you barged in!" Ivypool said.

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Details, young one, details of coming in here."

Ivypool rolled her eyes. "I come in here, still wondering what the hell is wrong with StarClan till I sit next to Griffin. We talk, and he plays a few songs on the DJ system. We talk. We play truth or dare. The end." Ivypool fake bowed.

Yellowfang flinched at her use of words. "Sandstorm?"

Sandstorm stood up, and every boy gasped. They didn't know it was her. "Surprised? Yup. I come here thinking the same thing as Ivypool, and I meet Dustpelt-"

Dustpelt smiled next to her.

"And he told me who was Fallen Leaves and who was Firestar. Otherwise else, I could tell who every was. Poor girls who would suffer of it. Three girls, to be exact."

Sandstorm looked at her, and she glared back. Then she looked at Hollyleaf and Ivypool.

Wow, we are the three. Hahaha, very fun. NOT.

"Crowfeather?" Yellowfang asked, smirking.

"Ah well, Yellowfang teased us all about us all thinking how hot we are-"

All boys blushed, and the girls snickered.

"And we blushed, like now. I come here, thinking what the girls said. I talked to Leafpool, and Sandstorm, aka Ally, hinted on who she was." Crowfeather replied.

"It was you?" hissed Leafpool, glaring at Sandstorm.

"Don't forget to mention that you yelled 'How the hell do you kiss?'" Jayfeather said, and we all laughed again.

"And how we ruined Hawkfrost's favorite song: I Kissed A Girl." Ivypool exclaimed.

She wondered if this is how twoleg teenagers were.

"Now, tell me truth or dare moment." Yellowfang said.

"Okay, Lionblaze dared Jayfeather to kiss Briarlight-" Cinderheart started, but Jason cut her off.

"And he did. Haha, I think _Griffin_ was banging his head against the wall."

"No I didn't!" Griffin protested.

Yellowfang hissed, anger laced in her hiss. "You'll turn back to cats now!" Then they went through a painful change.

**Chapter Nine  
**

_Pov of Hawkfrost_

He quickly kissed Mystic, and she smiled back. Then pain shot through him. All of them fell to the ground.

Then he heard a scream. "FALLEN LEAVES? IT WAS YOU?"

Crap. Too much crying. It was Hollyleaf, her black pelt shaking.

A wail pierced his ears. It said, "Hawkfrost?"

Next to him was Ivypool.

They both were trying to flee the same way, so they banged into each other. Her deep blue eyes were filled with fear. His were filled with confusion.

Hollyleaf and Ivypool ran out of the room, and he unsheathed his claws, digging them into the ground.

"I knew those two would be crazy," murmured Sandstorm.

"You knew?" He snarled. "You KNEW WHO IT WAS?"

Sandstorm shrunk back. "Yes, It was obvious. Dustpelt knew too."

He hissed in annoyance, while Jayfeather still looked guilty. Yellowfang messed with our lives.

He knew not to fall in love, It's painful. He learned it now, with Ivypool.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm not good at describing kissing. I fail :(**

**I spend FOUR days on this, and YOU PEOPLE WILL READ IT!**

**R&R, PLEASE.**

**FLAMES WILL GO LIVE IN A WELL.**


End file.
